My Shadow
by Valaid
Summary: AU story with a little magic in the world. Ichigo is lonely and has just won "the box of shadows". What is he about to do when his shadow turns up and turns out to be the worlds greatest pervert? Rated M for language and future lemons
1. The Box of Shadows

**I know, I know, I should be working on my other stories, but really. This was just too good to pass up on. It was so fun to write! Next chapter shouldn't take too long!**

**Characters belong to Tite Kubo**

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on his bed in his apartment, carefully watching a small, black box in his hands. The box wasn't very large, maybe five times five cm and around four cm high.. It was black and had golden leaves painted on it. It was called "The box of shadows" and there only existed about a hundred of these around the world. Apparently when you opened it and left it open over night, in the morning, your shadow will have taken form of a person and you'd never be alone ever again.  
Now you might wonder how Ichigo had gotten his hands on something so special. Well you see, there had been a competition for a book. The one who knew most about a book and answered every question right, would get a box. And he had won it, because he was a geek over this book. It was night now and Ichigo hesitated as he put his hands on the lid. Did he dare open it over the night? What if his shadow turned out as a girl and would be staying with him for the rest of his life? Did he dare have such a comitment? No doubt was he lonely, he didn't have many friends and he barely visited his family since he moved out five years ago.  
Today he was twentyfour years old and living by himself, studying literature at the university. He didn't have any girlfriend, because you see... he didn't really swing that way. And his father had been bothered when he found out, that's why they barely saw each other now.  
Ichigo slowly lifted the lid off the box and put it on the bedside table. He stared down into the empty box, how this magic worked he had no idea of. He had never been skilled at magic and had given it up early.  
He sighed as he put the box on the bedside table, next to the lid and he closed his eyes, feeling a small headache creep up on him. He better sleep now. He stood and turned off the ligh before shedding his clothes so that he was only in his boxers and then he crawled into bed.

"Good night," he whispered before he instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Something heavy was weighing Ichigo's left side down as he stirred awake. He grunted as he tried to move, but couldn't.

"Good morning," came a distorted voice.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. His brown eyes stared right into golden on black ones. He froze. The man looked like him, well almost. He was white with white hair, so they weren't exact copies. The person, or creature maybe was more correct, was lying on Ichigo's left side, with the creature's left hand on his chest and their legs were tangled together.

"Who are you?" Ichigo whispered, scared to death of how the strange creature had gotten into his apartment.

"Oh come on, surely you know me," the creature giggled.

Ichigo felt unsure what to do at the moment. His head was swimming with thoughts. What were this creature? Where did it come from? And...  
The creature lifted his left hand that had been resting on Ichigo's chest and Ichigo followed one long slender finger, that ended with a black nail, as it pointed at something next to the bed. Ichigo looked over there and saw the box on the bedside table. Then it clicked.

"You're my shadow!" He exclaimed.

"Bingo," his shadow chuckled.

Ichigo lay there in wonder, it had really worked and he would never be alone now. He would...-  
His thoughts came to a halt as he felt something grope him on top of the covers. He stared schocked down at his groin where a white hand had been placed.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo squeeked as he scrambled out of the bed.

"Aww, don't be like that, just helping you with your morning wood," his shadow pouted.

Ichigo blushed crimson.

"Why the fuck would I need help with something like that?" He hissed.

His shadow chuckled.

"Because you're always so lonely every morning when you do it."

"Huh?" Ichigo felt confused.

"I'm your shadow, I've always been with you, I know everything about you."

Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. His shadow seemed to be just that, a shadow of himself. They didn't seem alike at all.  
His shadow stood up and Ichigo got a closer look of the ... creature. He had waist long hair, and his nipples were a light blue hue and... and... and he was HUGE.

"Are-aren't you supposed to be m-my shadow?" Ichigo stuttered as his eyes locked with his shadows.

His shadow shrugged.

"Just because I'm your shadow doesn't mean I have to be your perfect mirror. I'm you, but still myself. I have my own looks and thoughts and feelings, but I'm your inner thoughts manifested. So you see, you happen to be a huge pervert on the inside..."

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Yes you are. You just deny it and that's why I'm your bottled up frustration. I love blood and violence, not like you who are all about protecting others and staying away from troubble. I AM troubble."

Ichigo stared at his shadow. What was this? Was this really meant to help him in his loneliness? It was more like it would give him more problems in life. He really shouldn't have opened that box!

"Anyway, let's give you some clothes," Ichigo muttered as he turned towards his closet.

He was rummaging through his clothes when he felt arms circle his waist.

"You still haven't gotten off..." his shadow muttered behind him.

"There is no need to!" Ichigo exclaimed as he grabbed some random clothes, turning around and thrusting them into his shadow's chest. "Here, use these," he said before he hurried to wring himself out of the grip and ran into the hallway, quickly turning left and entering the bathroom.

He closed and locked the door, sighing in relief to be getting away from his shadow. How the hell was this supposed to work out?

* * *

Ichigo was munching on a toast, sitting at the kitchen table. The kitchen was small and the table took up almost all the space and he had been constantly groped by his shadow as he had been within arms reach the whole time for the sitting shadow.

"What are you thinking about?" His shadow asked.

Ichigo blushed.

"Well, hrrm... I was just thinking that maybe we should give you a name. It's harsh to just call you "my shadow" all the time."

His shadow shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat."

Ichigo sighed.

"Don't you have any name you would like to be called?"

His shadow shrugged again and Ichigo started thinking. He didn't want any common name on him, that was stupid. Now that he had the chance to name something for the first time, he wanted it to be special.

"Shirosaki..." he mumbled.

"Huh?" His shadow asked.

"Ah, nothing," Ichigo said and looked away.

"Well, I am white," his shadow smiled.

Ichigo shivered. Even though it was a smile, it was the creepiest smile Ichigo had ever seen.

"Well, Shirosaki it is then," Ichigo smiled back. Or at least attempted to smile.

Shirosaki chuckled and leaned forward, snatching a crumble from Ichigo's cheek. He licked it off and that's when Ichigo noticed that Shirosaki's tongue was blue. Oh heaven have mercy on his soul, how sexy it looked as Shirosaki proceeded to lick all his fingers. Suddenly Shirosaki reached out his hand and grabbed Ichigo's shirt, pulling him across the table. The juice glasses tipped over and spilled, soaking into Ichigo's shirt, but he didn't care as he was kissed by his own shadow.


	2. Anxiety

**Whoops, that was fast. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews.**

**Characters belong to Tite Kubo (Think I forgot this in the last chapter.)**

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in the bathtub that, unfortunately to his taste, was pink. It was only a light hue, but it was pink nonetheless. He sighed. He looked down on his juice soaked shirt that was lying on the floor. He didn't want to think about the kiss, but juice would forever remind him of it.  
Ichigo had reacted violently, ha had smacked Shirosaki right on the cheek and then ran. Into the bathroom where he had proceeded to strip and filled the bathtub with water to take a bath. He was happy it was a Saturday so he could calm himself down without having to go to school after such a morning event.

"So this is what you are doing," Shirosaki said as he suddenly appeared next to the tub.

Ichigo gave a very unmanly scream. He flailed around in the water a bit before he settled down.

"Wha..." he started but couldn't continue.

Shirosaki looked curiously at him.

"What I'm doing here? Isn't it obvious? I'm checking up on you."

"How... how did y-you get here?" Ichigo asked as he watched Shirosaki take off his shirt.

"I'm your shadow, where ever you go, I can go too."

"Even if I lock the door?"

"Eeeeh, I guess so," Shirosaki said before he proceeded to take off his pants and boxers.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as Shirosaki put one foot down into the tub.

"What does it look like? I'm joining you."

Shirosaki said it with such delight that Ichigo got stunned and couldn't react before Shirosaki was sitting down with his back pressed against Ichigo's chest.

"Can't you take a bath later?" Ichigo asked abashed.

"But then you won't be in it," Shirosaki said and leaned his head back.

Their eyes locked and Shirosaki reached his hand back, letting it gently touch Ichigo's hair.

"You look good in short hair..." he mumbled.

Ichigo blushed. No one had ever said that he looked good before. Well, his mom of course, but she didn't count.

"I'm sorry I slapped you..." Ichigo said, suddenly ashamed of himself.

Shirosaki chuckled.

"Don't sweat it."

They sat there in silence as they watched each other and Shirosaki played with Ichigo's hair. It was strangely soothing to Ichigo, he normally didn't like people touching him, but there was something about the way Shirosaki did it...

"Hey, wash my back," Shirosaki suddenly said and straightened up.

Ichigo was ripped from his daze and he glared at Shirosaki. What the hell? He angrily grabbed the soap and dipped it into the water, wetting it before he started to massage the soap onto Shirosaki's back.  
Wait, why was he doing this in the first place? He scrubbed harder out of anger. He couldn't stop himself. Shirosaki on the other hand seemed to enjoy it.  
When Shirosaki's entire back had been thouroughly soaped, Ichigo rinsed it off before blowing on it with cold air.

"That's kinda unpleasant," Shirosaki said, but it sounded like he was unfaced by the whole thing.

Ichigo knew that if it was him, he would have squeeked quite unmanly. He knew he had hated it when his mother did it to him when he was a kid.

"Hey, you said you knew everything about me," Ichigo said.

Shirosaki looked over his shoulder at him.

"Yeah..."

Ichigo looked away. He felt naked all of a sudden. Well, he was naked, but not in that way. He felt exposed. Not many knew about his childhood, not much about him at all really.

"Why do you look sad, Ichigo?" Shirosaki asked as he leaned against the edge of the tub, folding his arms to rest his head on.

"If you know everything about me, shouldn't you know already?"

Shirosaki tssked.

"I know everything about you, but I can't guess your thoughts or emotions."

Ichigo looked at him.

"I was thinking about mom," he said.

Shirosaki reached out his hand, gently caressing Ichigo's cheek.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"Hell no!" Ichigo exclaimed before standing up and leaving the bathtub.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and Shirosaki could hear him mumbling something about perverted shadows. He smirked, oh Ichigo had no idea how perverted he could be.  
Ichigo grabbed his clothes from the floor and put them in the hamper that stood by the door. He unlocked the door and left the bathroom, walking into his bedroom, opening the closet and grabbed some black sweat pants and a purple t-shirt and some random boxers. He quickly dried himself off and dressed, he needed to go shopping for groceries anyway. When he returned to the bathroom to hang up his towel, Shirosaki had already dressed himself and was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, watching the water sink.  
Well, at least he had been good enough to let the water out and not leaving the work for Ichigo.

"I'm going to the grocery store, you be nice and wait here," he said.

"But I want to come too! I haven't been outside you know!"

Ichigo sighed. He knew. The bastard had existed for a mere few hours.

"Ok, you can come, but you have to behave."

Ichigo was way too nice sometimes.

* * *

They were walking along the aisle, looking for some meat, when something Ichigo had dreaded happened.

"Kurosaki!" Came the chipper voice of the orange haired girl.

Ichigo turned towards the voice with a smile.

"Orihime, how nice to see you."

"Oh, it's nice to see you as well. Are you out shopping?"

Ichigo refrained from rolling his eyes and say "duh!"

"Yeah, just needed some food."

"Oh! And who is this?" She asked and nodded at Shirosaki. "Wooow, you have longer hair then even I have!" She sounded genuinely impressed.

Ichigo smiled nervously as Shirosaki didn't seem all too pleased with the girls presence. But Orihime didn't seem to notice.

"This is Shirosaki. Shirosaki, this is Orihime, a girl from the university," Ichigo said as he introduced them to each other.

"I know," was all Shirosaki said before he turned and walked away.

"Eh? He knows?" Orihime said confused.

"I must have mentioned you sometime," Ichigo tried to cover up.

Orihime smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure that's it."

Ichigo looked at her curiously, it's like she had herself just told a lie and tried to convince herself that was the truth. Anyway, he didn't want to leave Shirosaki alone for too long.

"It was nice meeting you Orihime, but I really should hurry up with my shopping."

"Yeah, it was nice, see you," she said and left before he had the time to reply.

Now where had Shirosaki wondered off to? Ichigo looked around and quickly spotted him. He wasn't standing far away, looking at some spices. Ichigo walked over to him.

"We're gonna have a little chat when we get home," Ichigo hissed.

"Why?" Shirosaki asked.

"I think there's gonna have to be some rules if you're going to stay around."

Shirosaki shrugged.

"Whatever you say."

Ichigo grabbed his hand and pulled him along, they were going to finish this shopping fast. He didn't want to run into...

"Yo, Ichigo!"

...more people.

"Renji," Ichigo said as he looked up.

In front of him stood the red head. Ichigo wasn't very pleased.

"Didn't expect to see you out today," Renji said and grinned.

"Well, I had to do some shopping."

Renji looked at Shirosaki.

"I'm Renji, nice to meet you," he said and reached out his hand.

"I'm Shirosaki, and sorry, but I only touch Ichigo."

Ichigo blushed crimson as Renji laughed.

"Is that so? You've gotten your hands on one possessive bastard here, Ichigo."

"Who sais he is possessive, just because he don't want to shake your hand?" Ichigo mumbled to himself but Renji had heard it.

"I just know he is, I can sniff the kind."

"Well it's not like I've gotten my hands on him, he's just a friend."

"Whatever you say. But I must say, you look strange dude. Kinda pale and not to mention your voice," Renji said as he watched Shirosaki intently.

Then it struck Ichigo. Orihime hadn't said anything about that, but people would wonder why a guy looking like Shirosaki existed.

"Well you see..." Ichigo trailed off, he didn't know what to say.

Renji looked at him, then shrugged.

"Whatever mate, just don't go around holding his hand if you don't want people to think you are an item."

That's when Ichigo realized he was still holding on to Shirosaki's hand and was gripping it fairly tight. He immediately let go. Shirosaki sighed in annoyance and glared at Renji, if it hadn't been for him, he could still be holding hands with Ichigo.

"We really should get over with the shopping and leaving, sorry Renji. I'll catch up with you at the uni," Ichigo said and started to walk off.

"Yeah, I'll see you," Renji said and looked one last time at Shirosaki before leaving.

Ichigo's heart was beating fast, he needed his anxiety pills. Why hadn't he taken one before he left?!

"Should we leave?" Shirosaki asked.

"No, we need to shop food," Ichigo replied.

"We can do that tomorrow."

"No, there is no way I'm going out two days in a row."

Shirosaki looked at Ichigo as he started to panic even more.

"Give me the list and I'll pick up the things on it, you can just stay here and stand still."

Ichigo looked back at Shirosaki.

"But do you know where everything is?"

"I'm your shadow, remember?"

Ah yeah, that was right. Ichigo hesitantly gave the list to Shirosaki.

"Just wait here, pick out the meat you want to have," Shirosaki said.

Ichigo nodded as he watched Shirosaki leave. He felt strangely calmer.

* * *

Ichigo was resting on his bed after dinner. The shopping had gone unexpectedly smooth after Shirosaki had taken charge and no more incidents had occured. Ichigo sighed, so maybe it was good with the shadow after all?  
Shirosaki entered the room and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Feeling better now?" He asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, sorry if I made you worried."

"You looked like you were about to pass out."

Ichigo blushed and mumbled a silent "sorry".  
Shirosaki watched him closely.

"You sure you're ok? Want me to help you relax?"

Ichigo looked up at Shirosaki.

"And how exactly do you intend to make me relax?"

"A blowjob should do the trick," Shirosaki smirked.

"There is no way you're coming near my dick!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Shirosaki shrugged.

"How about a kiss then?"

"No way!"

Shirosaki sighed. This was gonna be hard. He didn't exactly want to violently ravish the poor man on their first day together, but if he wasn't getting anything soon, he just might have to.

"You know I can just rape you," Shirosaki said and watched in delight as Ichigo's eyes grew large.

"But... but you wouldn't do that, would you?"

Shirosaki shrugged again.

"If you give me a kiss once a day I won't."

"What kind of extortion is that?"

"A simple one. Give me one kiss a day and I'll leave you alone."

Shirosaki was dead serious, Ichigo could tell. Well, if he would be left alone, was one kiss gonna hurt?

"Come here then," Ichigo said and sat up.

With his legs slung over the edge of the bed, he sat next to Shirosaki and he leaned forward. Shirosaki had that creepy smile again, so Ichigo closed his eyes as he didn't want to shiver right now. Their lips met and Ichigo could feel how cold they were. Why hadn't he felt that before? Oh yeah, right. He slapped the bastard instead and ran. They were more than cold, they were soft as well. And Ichigo forgot how long they were sitting there, their lips locked, before he broke the kiss. He opened his eyes and Shirosaki was smirking at him.

"Not so bad, now was it?"

"You're cold..." Ichigo whispered.

"Then warm me," Shirosaki whispered back and leaned in for another kiss.

But Ichigo saw through the attemp and pushed him away.

"Don't bother to try," he said and stood up.

"Aww, you're no fun," Shirosaki chuckled.

Ichigo sighed. Maybe he was wrong, having a shadow wasn't a good thing.


	3. A promise is a promise

**Sorry for short chapter, but I haven't been feeling well today ;_;**

* * *

Ichigo felt like he was in heaven. That blissful feeling of almost coming complete. His body ached for release. Wait. Release?  
Ichigo snapped his eyes open. Shirosaki was jerking him off.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo cried out.

He tried to move away, but Shirosaki hurriedly wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him in place.

"Oh come on, you're so close," Shirosaki chuckled as he upped the speed.

Ichigo squirmed around, trying to get away from Shirosaki, but it felt so good. He didn't have much strength. In the end he found himself defeated as he settled to lay down and covered his eyes with his arm. He panted harsh as he felt Shirosaki lick his stomach. What was the bastard doing to him?  
Shirosaki was enjoying the view of a flushed Ichigo, probably more than he should be. Oh how he wanted to taste Ichigo even more, but for now, jerking him off would be enough. When Ichigo came with a loud moan, Shirosaki smiled in delight. No matter that it had been way too quick.

"See, not so bad was it?" Shirosaki said and earned a smack on the head.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Shirosaki pouted.

"You're no fun..."

"I though we agreed that if I kissed you, you would let me be alone," Ichigo hissed.

"I wouldn't rape you, that was the agreement. I never said anything about not molesting you."

Ichigo glared at Shirosaki.

"So, what do I have to do to make you not molest me?"

Shirosaki smirked.

"Well, you could let me give you a blow...-"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Ichigo roared.

He left the bed, tucking himself away and left for the bathroom with a chuckling Shirosaki still in the bed.  
Why had the bastard sneaked into his bed anyway? He had put a mattress on the floor for the idiot and told him to sleep there. And now he wakes up with him in bed. The bastard.  
Ichigo stared at himself in the mirror. Why had he opened the damn box?

* * *

It was Sunday. The weather was fairly warm for a september day. But Ichigo was glad he didn't have any school this day, Shirosaki was giving him a bastard was molesting him every chance he got, nagging him about the kiss so that he wouldn't rape Ichigo.

"Okay, okay already," Ichigo hissed.

He was standing in the small kitchen, preparing lunch, when Shirosaki placed his hands on either side of Ichigo's hips, turning him around to look at him. Shirosaki leaned in and right before he was about to kiss Ichigo, he stopped.

"With tongue," he said and Ichigo blushed.

"Why?"

"Because if it's not a proper kiss you will have to let me jerk you off at the same time."

This was extortion! He could just say no, but he had a sneaking suspicion that rape would ensue.

"Fine..." Ichigo mumbled and leaned in, planting his lips on Shirosaki's cold, soft ones.

He slowly opened his mouth to let Shirosaki dip his tongue inside. Their lips moved in sync as Shirosaki let his tongue explore Ichigo's cavern. Once again Ichigo didn't know how much time passed, Shirosaki's kisses were addictive and that was dangerous. Ichigo realised this, but couldn't help himself from keep on kissing the other male. When they finally broke the kiss, Ichigo was standing there in a daze. It was only when Shirosaki grabbed his groin that he was pulled from it.  
He smacked the hand away and turned back to his cooking, but Shirosaki just moved his hands to massage Ichigo's ass instead.

"Will you stop that?" Ichigo hissed.

"Nah, your ass is such a fine piece of equipment."

"Equipment?" Ichigo mused.

"Yeah... equipment."

"Whatever..." Ichigo couldn't find the strength to argue with Shirosaki anymore and let him continue with his ministartion of said "equipment".

* * *

After lunch was done, Ichigo was taking care of the dishes when he once again found Shirosaki kneeding his ass. The bastard.  
But once again Ichigo didn't have the strength to say anything and he kinda liked the attention. No wait, he didn't like it, what was he thinking. What was the pervert turning him into?

"You know Shirosaki, if you're nice and don't touch me for the rest of the day, I'll let you sleep in the same bed as me tonight."

The kneeding stopped for a moment before arms wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders.

"You really mean that?" Shirosaki asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, so be a good boy and don't touch me for the whole day."

Shirosaki let go of Ichigo and smirked. One small step for Shirosaki was a huge leap for their relationship.

* * *

The day passed uneventful, if you don't count Ichigo tripping over himself and Shirosaki NOT catching him, only to fulfill his part of the deal of not touching Ichigo. Damn had Ichigo been mad.  
But now it was bed time and Ichigo dreaded it. Why had he made that promise? It was so stupid, he was stupid. Shirosaki was stupid. But it didn't help thinking like that as he watched Shirosaki strip down to the nude gleefully.

"Why... are you getting completely naked?" Ichigo asked and sighed.

"So that I can feel all of you better," Shirosaki answered and got into the bed.

Ichigo sighed again, ah there was that headache again.

"Can't you at least have your boxers on?"

Shirosaki shook his head. No. Apparently not.

"Whatever," Ichigo felt so tired.

He crawled into the bed and turned his back towards Shirosaki, who took the oppurtunity to spoon Ichigo. This was gonna be a looong night.


	4. Happy Birthday

**Well it's past midnight where I live so here it is Ichigo's birthday XD**  
**Happy Brithday to him teehee~~ Hope you'll enjoy the chapter =)**

**And don't worry, I was planning on having this chapter in here, it just so turns out that it really is his birthday XD**

* * *

The rain was pouring down and Ichigo had forgotten his umbrella. He didn't live far from the university, which he was glad for, but he was already drenched. He entered the apartment complex and hurried to the elevator. He pressed the button and couldn't help but shiver as the air seemed cold.  
The elevator door opened and he stepped in, pressing the button for his floor and he hugged himself tight as he started freezing really bad. Damn, he was just sure that Shirosaki would nag at him now.  
The shadow had told him to take an umbrella with him, but he had been so pissed off when he left that he had ignored it. What a fool he was.  
Why Ichigo had been pissed off? Well, you can just guess what Shirosaki had done again this morning...

"That jerk," muttered Ichigo to himself.

When the elevator finally stopped, Ichigo was on his toes. He exited the elevator and stepped up to his door uncertain of what to do. Before he could take out his keys though, he heard the lock rattle and the door swung open. Ichigo unconciously took a step back as the look on Shirosaki's face was grim. Ichigo put up his hand in a greeting wave.

"Hello there Shiro...-"

He was cut off as Shirosaki grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. The door was slammed shut and the lock quickly in place. Shirosaki turned around and glared at Ichigo whom nervously rubbed his arms. Then suddenly Shirosaki sniffed the air. His eyes grew dark as he looked at Ichigo and Ichigo froze at the spot.

"You smell like that woman..."

Ichigo stared dumbly at Shirosaki. He smelled like a woman? What woman? And was Shirosaki some kind of dog now?

"That woman! Orihime," Shirosaki hissed.

Ichigo got a sudden realization.

"Ah yeah, she was rather clingy today," he said and looked down on the floor.

Shirosaki hissed again as he grabbed Ichigo's arm, pulling him into the bathroom.

"Strip," he said as he let go of Ichigo to put the plug in the bathtub.

But a sudden struck of sadness hit Ichigo and he just stood there. Why was Shirosaki so cruel all of a sudden? Ichigo hadn't done anything wrong, had he?  
Shirosaki turned around and when he saw Ichigo standing there he sighed. He grabbed Ichigo's shirt, pulling it off him.

"Where did she touch you?" he asked sternly.

Ichigo let his right hand touch his left arm and then his chest. Why was Shirosaki asking such a thing?  
Then Shirosaki grabbed Ichigo's left arm and kissed it three times in different places before he moved to litter Ichigo's chest with kisses.  
Was it perhaps... because he was jealous? Ichigo looked down on the top of Shirosaki's head.

"Are you jealous?" he asked.

Shirosaki grunted.

"And what if I am?"

Ichigo didn't say anything as he pondered over the answer. Shirosaki unbuttoned Ichigo's jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers. Ichigo stepped out of them and let himself be led to the bathtub. He sat down in it and let the water slowly fill as Shirosaki grabbed the soap and started scrubbing his back.

"We need to get you warm so you don't catch a cold," Shirosaki said and started rinsing off Ichigo.

Ichigo was just sitting there, watching as Shirosaki turned off the water and started doting with him, like he was child and his mother was bathing him. He didn't quite like the thought.

"Shirosaki?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

Shirosaki stared shocked at Ichigo for a short while before he smirked. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ichigo's. The kiss was gentle and Shirosaki ran a hand through Ichigo's hair at the same time. Ichigo sighed into the kiss. After a whileShirosaki broke that kiss and noticed that Ichigo's eyes were closed.

"Stay here in the bath for a while longer," he said and stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked and he opened his eyes to lookat Shirosaki.

"Just going to fix something," was the answer and with that Ichigo was alone in the bathroom.

Ichigo did as he was told and stayed a while longer before exiting the tub. He unplugged it and dried himself before putting the wet clothes to dry. He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom, only to be hit with something smelling sweet from the kitchen.  
He walked there and looked inside, only to find Shirosaki frosting a cake.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm making you a cake."

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Why are you making me a cake then?"

Shirosaki looked up at him.

"I just knew you would forget it. It's your birthday, silly," Shirosaki chuckled.

Ichigo felt like his eyes would pop out of their sockets as his eyes grew larger. It was true, today was his birthday. Damn, how had he forgotten that?

"Well, no matter. I made you a cake so that we can celebrate," Shirosaki said and took some frosting on his finger.

He walked up to Ichigo and smeared it on his chest.

"What the...-"

But Ichigo didn't get further as Shirosaki grabbed his hips, pulling him closer and licked the frosting off of him.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo cried out as he blushed madly.

Shirosaki only chuckled as Ichigo tried to push him away as he kept licking.

"I see you have your fighting spirit back. That bath did you some good, huh?"

Ichigo felt his nether region jump to life at Shirosaki's treatment. This was bad, he needed to get away before Shirosaki noticed. But alas, it was too late.

"Oooh, I see junior wants some attention too," Shirosaki said with feigned surprise.

"Bastard, let go of me," Ichigo hissed.

But Shirosaki was stronger and pushed him up against the wall of the kitchen. With one arm on Ichigo's chest, holding him in place and the other taking away the towel, Shirosaki muttered something that sounded to Ichigo like, "you're so sexy when you get angry".  
Shirosaki grabbed Ichigo's hard on and started pumping it. Slow at first, but gradually made it faster and faster. Ichigo panted and grabbed Shirosaki's shirt, trying to hold himself up.

"Lean on me," Shirosaki said and let go of Ichigo.

Ichigo instantly leaned on Shirosaki as his legs could barely keep him up.  
Shirosaki thought Ichigo looked absolutely delicious with a flushed face and panting harsh. He looked like he was enjoying himself, even though he had protested earlier. Shirosaki could feel Ichigo tremble and he whimpered as he came.  
Once more it had been fast. Had Ichigo always been that fast at coming? Nevermind, it was still delightful to Shirosaki to hold Ichigo in his arms.

"I'm tired," muttered Ichigo.

"Then sleep," said Shirosaki and lifted Ichigo up bridalstyle.

He carried him into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He went to fetch the towel that had been thrown somewhere in the kitchen and when he came back Ichigo was sound asleep.  
Shirosaki dried him off from his semen and gave him a small kiss.

"You'll be mine forever, happy birthday," he whispered before going back to the cake.


	5. Farewell then

**Thanks to thetresespada at tumblr for helping with the idea for the cake~~**

* * *

Ichigo was sitting at the table in his kitchen, happily munching on a piece of the cake that Shirosaki had made. It was so delicious, with chocolate frosting and strawberries strewn over the cake. It had layers of strawberryjam and cream.  
He put some frosting on top of his finger and put it inside his mouth. His eyes rolled back and he moaned around his finger. Ichigo then heard a strange noise coming from across the table. He looked at Shirosaki, who was sitting there with his face in his hands and he was shuddering.

"Are you ok?" asked Ichigo.

Shirosaki only nodded, but kept his face hidden. Ichigo shrugged before going back to eating the cake. Shirosaki seemed to get back to normal as he finally removed his hands and looked at Ichigo.

"So, what are we doing the rest of the night?" asked Shirosaki.

Ichigo shrugged.

"I thought we could watch a movie," he asnwered.

Shirosaki smirked.

"What kind of movie?"

"NOT a porn movie," hissed Ichigo.

Shirosaki chuckled.

"I didn't say anything."

Ichigo glared at Shirosaki and put the last piece of the cake in his mouth. He hummed in approval.

"Well, that was tasty. Let's go watch a movie," said Ichigo and pu t away the dishes.

Shirosaki walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, facing the tv that was placed at the end of it. Ichigo joined him in the room and started rummaging through his movie collection for a decent film.

"How about Jaws?" asked Ichigo.

"You just pick one, I'm fine with whatever."

Ichigo put the movie into the dvd player and grabbed the remote control. He sat down next to Shirosaki and played the movie.

* * *

Half way into the movie and Shirosaki had fallen asleep next to a sitting Ichigo. Shirosaki was lying on his stomach, with his arms as a pillow and he looked so peaceful. Not at all like the demon that Ichigo thought he was. But it had been sweet of him to make the cake, it had really surprised Ichigo.  
Ichigo brushed away a strand of hair from Shirosaki's face and smiled. He wondered what he was to do. He just knew that Shirosaki's pervertedness would make him lose his patiance one day, but he just knew that the shadow had grown on him. Should he let the shadow disappear before it became too much and Ichigo wouldn't want to be alone again? It was probably for the best if Shirosaki disappeared.

"What am I to do?" He whispered to himself as he leant down and planted a kiss on Shirosaki's cheek.

* * *

Ichigo felt tired as he walked home from the university. He hadn't slept at all that night and he was only functioning due to the great amount of coffee he had been drinking. Since he had been up all night, Shirosaki hadn't been able to wake up before him and bother him with another jerk off. But Ichigo had a bad feeling about going home. Shirosaki had been so chipper in the morning and stolen several surprise kisses from Ichigo.  
Maybe he was just being paranoid? No, he had a nagging feeling he wasn't.  
And when he entered his apartment he was stunned. The whole place had been cleaned. Ichigo wandered into the apartment, feeling uneasy. When he came to the bedroom he stopped and carefully looked inside. Shirosaki was taking a nap on the bed, lying on the side and facing the room. And all the clothes Ichigo had lazily strewn around himself over the last week was cleaned and folded, lying at the end of the bed. Ichigo grabbed them and put them away before he carefully crawled onto the bed, as to not disturb Shirosaki. But alas, Shirosaki's eyes fluttered open and Ichigo gave an apologetic smile. Ichigo lay down on his side and watched as Shirosaki tried to blink the sleep from his eyes.

"You've been good today," said Ichigo.

Shirosaki only looked at Ichigo before he suddenly sniffed the air. Shirosaki's eyes grew dark before he grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"Why do you smell like that red head?"

Ichigo looked confused on Shirosaki before it clicked.

"Oh you mean Renji? Probably because he gave me a manly hug today."

"Manly hug? What do you mean?"

"Well, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders."

Shirosaki hissed before starting to pull at Ichigo's shirt.

"What are you doing?"

Ichigo was angry. What the hell was wrong with Shirosaki?

"I won't let anyone touch you. Now let me kiss the bad away and then you can take a shower so the smell disappears."

Ichigo pushed at Shirosaki.

"Hell no! You're not taking my shirt off and he only had his arms around my shoulder. It's not like he was perverted like you."

It was a battle where Ichigo ended up on his back with Shirosaki straddling his hips before Shirosaki was able to pull off Ichigo his shirt and started scattering kisses all over Ichigo's upper body. Ichigo tried to push Shirosaki off him, but it was to no avail. So he just stopped and let Shirosaki have his way.

"Next time, tell them that touching you is prohibited," said Shirosaki in between kisses.

Ichigo only sighed and was happy once Shirosaki finally stopped.

"Now go take a shower," came the command from Shirosaki.

Ichigo shook his head.

"I took a shower yesterday because of your jealousy. There is no way I'm taking one today as well."

Shirosaki narrowed his eyes.

"If you don't take a shower, I'm going to take you right here and now."

"HUH?! What the hell is that, you bastard?! Get off me!" Exclaimed Ichigo.

To Ichigo's surprise, Shirosaki did get off him. Ichigo was now sitting on the bed while Shirosaki was pacing back and forth in the room.

"Why can't you just take a shower and get that disgusting smell off yourself?" Shirosaki asked irritated.

Ichigo snorted.

"You're the only one who can smell it anyway and I just think you should stop overreacting to the smallest of things."

"It's not small," hissed Shirosaki.

"It is to me," shrugged Ichigo.

"You belong to me, no one else should touch you."

Ichigo's eyes grew large.

"Escuse me, but I think you got something rather mixed up. I don't belong to anyone and certainly not you."

Shirosaki hissed like a cat.

"Then, are you going to pretend that you didn't summon me because you felt lonely?"

"I summoned you because I was curious and I've been regretting it since day one," Ichigo hissed back.

"So you would rather be alone then spend time with me?"

Shirosaki halted his pacing and looked Ichigo dead in the eyes.

"Well... yes, I guess I would," Ichigo said as he clenched his fists.

"Well that is easily fixed," said Shirosaki and walked to the box that lay open on the bedside table.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm going back to just being your shadow. Don't call me ever again then."

Shirosaki put his finger down in the box and Ichigo reached out his hand to grab him, but he was gone. The box was looking like on the first day Ichigo had seen it, with its lid back in place and there was no shadow around.


	6. I lied

It had been three days and Ichigo had barely slept any at all. Every night he had opened the box, leaving the box open. But every morning he would find himself alone and the lid back on top of the box.  
Ichigo felt more and more depressed each day that passed, but he had brought it upon himself. Maybe he could apologize to Shirosaki? Maybe he would come back then?  
Ichigo sighed as he walked home from the university. At least he could try over the weekend and see if Shirosaki would respond to him asking him to show up.  
Suddenly an arm wrapped around Ichigo from behind and he was hugged. He stopped and squirmed our of the hold.

"What the hell, Ichigo. It was just a hug," Rukia's voice was annoyed.

Ichigo sighed again.

"Sorry, Rukia. It's just that I don't want to be touched right now. Not ever in fact."

Rukia looked puzzled at him.

"Does this have to do with a certain pale male that Renji told me about?"

Ichigo looked away.

"He can be quite jealous..."

"So you ARE dating him?" Rukia sounded excited.

"Not really, we have a very complicated relationship. I like him, but I can't let him touch me either."

Rukia shook her head.

"You're just so damn cute Ichigo. When will you stop being so prude? Live up a little, I'm sure it's not that bad. Besides I know you better then most people do and I've known you're gay since before you were born. So just give it up and come out of your closet."

"He's constantly touching my butt, it's annoying. And no, I'm not coming out anytime soon."

Rukia laughed.

"Oh come on Ichigo. He's just showing his love."

"Well, he can be less obvious about it."

Rukia looked at Ichigo dead in the eyes.

"Ichigo, maybe he just needs you to tell him you like him and he will stop."

"Why would he stop just because I tell him I like him?"

"Because he's trying to get your attention. It's obvious."

Ichigo sighed for the third time.

"Whatever, I'm going home now. Have a nice weekend."

"Oh yeah, Ichigo. We're having a party tonight, it's at my place. Starts at nine, don't be late, bye."

And with that she was gone before Ichigo could respond. Maybe he should go and try and forget about Shirosaki for the night. He could just be there an hour or so.

* * *

The music was extremely loud, Ichigo could hear it clearly outside the house. He was about to open the door when it swung open, showing Rukia in a skimpy looking dress.

"You came!" She exclaimed happily.

Ichigo only nodded before he was pulled inside and immediately handed a cup with beer in it from Renji.

"Yo mate. Glad you showed up," he said and ushered Ichigo to drink from the cup.

Ichigo took a swig and made a face. He wasn't a fan of beer. Renji laughed and Ichigo could swear he heard a mumbled "pussy".

Ichigo felt uncomfortable already. The only one he really liked there was Rukia, she had been nice to him ever since they were kids. And she had been right earlier that day when she had said she knew more about him than most people.  
That's when he saw _him_. Luppi fucking Antenor. The bastard had a thing for picking on Ichigo and always found a way to make Ichigo cry himself to sleep the same night. Just seeing the man pissed him off.  
When lavender eyes connected with his, he knew he was doomed. The bastard would come up with a way to terrorize him.

"That's some gay looking clothes you have on, strawberry."

Ichigo shrugged as he looked down on his black t-shirt and orange jeans. He didn't see anything gay with them.

"That's your opinion then. Good to know," said Ichigo before he brushed past Luppi and headed into the living room of the large house.

Ichigo gulped down all of the beer before tossing the cup into a trash can that had been placed there and he looked around for Rukia. Who appeared from the kitchen with a new cup for him. This time with wine though.

"I know you prefer wine over beer, so I got you some."

Ichigo thanked Rukia and took a swig from the wine. Much better.

"You seem to have invited half the university," Ichigo said as he took a look around.

Rukia laughed.

"Not half. I only invited some people I know and have had contact with. Some brought people with them though."

"Is that how Luppi ended up here?"

"You still have issues with him? Look, maybe he isn't as bad as you think he is."

"You're going to claim that he too just wants my attenion?"

Rukia shrugged.

"Maybe. Just talk to him and get to know him and you'll see that he isn't that bad."

"He's a fucking pissant," Ichigo claimed and sat down on the empty couch.

Rukia tssk'd and sat down as well.

"Look Ichigo, I don't think you should judge people like that. That's why you don't have many friends."

"Whatever," said Ichigo and only shrugged.

Rukia sighed and looked around herself. Maybe there was someone there that Ichigo could talk to and become friends with. But after a few scans of the room and thoughts about who had come to the party, she came up with none.

"Rukia, one moment please," Renji said and nodded his head to the side to show that he wanted to talk to her in private.

Ichigo could see that they had a heated argument before Rukia came back to Ichigo and smiled politely.

"Let's get you more wine," she said as she noticed that Ichigo had finished his cup.

Ichigo nodded and let her take the cup to refill it. He sat there in silence, watching people talk and dance to the music.

Ichigo was pretty wasted when Renji once more wanted to speak to Rukia in private. She had spent the whole night by his side. It was currently 3 in the morning and Ichigo felt ready to head home.  
That's when he noticed people were staring at Rukia and Renji. He looked over and he realized that he could hear what they were saying.

"I'm just telling you to not babysit him. He can find friends on his own," said Renji.

"Ichigo is my friend, I'm not babysitting him. He's just reserved around other people."

"Look, just stop pampering him and tell him to grow some balls. Maybe he'll find a girl as well."

"Well that ain't happening," Rukia snorted.

"Why not?"

The music became silent just as Rukia spoke, letting the whole room hear her clearly.

"Because he's gay."

Ichigo felt himself pale as Rukia put her hand over her mouth and looked at Ichigo. Trying to look away and act like the whole room wasn't staring at him, Ichigo felt his anxiety creep up on him. That's when he saw Luppi's smug face. Fuck this. And Ichigo left, with Rukia shouting after him.

"Ichigo, wait!"

But Ichigo didn't wait as he ran out on the street and started to walk home. Rukia caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Ichigo, please listen to me."

But Ichigo just shook off her hand as he kept walking.

"Ichigo, I didn't mean for it to slip."

"Well, thanks to your miss, everyone knows now."

"If you hadn't reacted no one would think more of it. So it's partially your fault as well."

Ichigo came to a halt and turned around, facing Rukia.

"Pratially my fault?! How can your fuck up partially be my fault?"

"As I said... if you hadn't reacted..."

"You KNOW I suffer from anxiety. How the hell do you think I would handle a whole room staring at me?"

"Ichigo, listen...-"

"No!" Ichigo interrupted. "I ain't fucking listening to you now, nor ever. It seems I'm better off on my own and all by myself."

"You're not alone. What about that guy? That pale guy."

"Shirosaki is gone. He left me as well. So fuck off, I'm all right all alone."

Ichigo turned and walked away.

* * *

When he came trough the apartment door, he locked it and hurried to his bedroom and laid down on the bed. He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo woke up, feeling something sneak up on him in the bed. Standing over him on four legs was Shirosaki. Ichigo instantly sat up half way and put his arms around Shirosaki's neck.

"Welcome back," he mumbled before kissing Shirosaki.

Shirosaki didn't say anything as he kissed back. When they broke the kiss, Ichigo started crying again.

"Sshh, don't cry, Ichigo."

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

"What do you mean you lied?" Shirsoaki was confused.

"I don't want you to leave. It's not better without you."

"Oh that? Well, I just thought I'd give you some space. I would come back eventually. Even though time was painfully slow in that damn box."

Ichigo laid back down, bringing Shirosaki with him.

"Don't leave me ever again," Ichig whispered.

"I won't. I promise."


	7. Rage

_He was running as fast as he could. But it was as if his movements were made in slowmotion. He could hear the echoing sounds of his feets hitting the ground. his heart beating in his ear and his breath was heavy.  
Something was closing in on him. Something was moving fast towards his position. He had to run, flee. But his body was so slow that it was painful._

"_Ichigo," a voice called out._

_Who was calling for him? That thing chasing him? Or was it someone safe?_

"_Ichigo," the voice called again._

_This time it was more clear though and he could recognize it. But who was it? He kept running and running, the forest seemed to never end._

"_Ichigo!"_

_Shirosaki? It had to be. Ichigo opened his mouth to cry out the name, but he had no voice. He tried again but to no avail._

"_Ichigo!"_

_Shirosaki sounded desperate. So was Ichigo. Where was Shirosaki? He wasn't there. He couldn't protect Ichigo. He opened his mouth and tried one more time._

"SHIRO!" Ichigo shouted as he sat up in bed.

Shirosaki was there, next to him in the bed. Holding him close.

"Fuck, I never thought you would wake up," Shirosaki said as he hugged a panting and sweating Ichigo close to him.

Ichigo instinctively clinged to Shirosaki and searched for his mouth with his own. When they met, he gave a hasty kiss.

"I though it would catch me," he whispered before he gave one more desperate kiss.

"What would catch you? What did you dream, Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't answer as he gave more desperate kisses on Shirosaki's mouth.

"Calm down, Ichigo. It's alright. That bad thing won't catch you."

"I heard you call out to me, but I couldn't answer you," whispered Ichigo.

Ichigo leaned his head against Shirosaki's shoulder.

"Promise you won't leave."

"Ichigo..."

"PROMISE!" Ichigo cried out in desperation.

Shirosaki smiled at him.

"I promise," he said and hugged Ichigo closer.

* * *

Ichigo was making some porridge for breakfast when Shirosaki came in through the door. He grabbed Ichigo's ass, but his hand was immediately smacked away.

"Don't do that," hissed Ichigo.

"Give me a kiss then."

"No."

Shirosaki pouted and grabbed Ichigo's hips, turning him so they were face to face.

"Just one small," begged Shirosaki, though with a wicked grin on his lips.

"Go die," hissed Ichigo and turned back to his cooking.

Shirosaki chuckled and let his head rest on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Just one small," he whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"I said no," grunted Ichigo, but leaned his head against Shirosaki's.

Shirosaki nuzzled his nose into Ichigo's shoulder and sniffed at him.

"You smell disgusting. You reek of that stupid party," he mumbled.

"Don't get jealous now. I realize I shouldn't have gone, I should have been home with you."

Shirosaki gave a small nip on Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"As I said, I shouldn't have gone," he said and turned his head and kissed the side of Shirosaki's head.

Shirosaki quickly shot his head up and connected their lips. Ichigo opened his mouth, letting Shirosaki's tongue invade it. The kiss was slow and Ichigo couldn't help but moan. After a while Shirosaki broke the kiss.

"You're burning the porridge," he whispered to Ichigo who went into panic mode.

"Shit," he hissed as he took the pot from the stove.

Shirosaki only chuckled and smacked Ichigo's ass before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Ichigo was soaking in a bath when he thought about what had happened last night. Now everyone knew and Ichigo knew there would be no end to the harassments. Luppi would be on his back like a leech, happily sucking away on Ichigo's pain and thrive off of it. What was he to do?

"Don't look so sad, Ichigo," Shirosaki said as he sat down next to the bathtub.

Ichigo yelped as he instinctively splashed water on Shirosaki. Ichigo looked at Shirosaki who was glaring back at him. Ichigo couldn't hold it as Shirosaki looked like a drowned cat and he started laughing.

"I'm happy you are happy. But could you please be happy about something else?"

Ichigo held his stomach as he laughed even harder. Shirosaki sighed and pulled off his shirt, he stood up and pulled off his pants and boxers. This made Ichigo calm down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" Shirosaki countered.

He put his leg down in the water and Ichigo grabbed it.

"Whoa, you're not joining me," he said and glared at Shirosaki.

"Oh, don't be shy now, Ichigo. We took a bath together just a week ago, remember?"

Shirosaki ignored Ichigo's protests as he sat down in the tub. He leaned back against Ichigo, closed his eyes and sighed happily. Ichigo couldn't help but smile as Shirosaki looked so content. He kissed his head before leaning back himself and relaxing.  
They sat there for a good ten minutes before Shirosaki spoke.

"What happened at the party that made you cry yourself to sleep?"

Ichigo stiffened before he relaxed as Shirosaki started massaging his legs.

"Nothing serious," he whispered.

Shirosaki opened his eyes and turned around, looking at Ichigo.

"I-chi-go. What. Happened?"

Ichigo couldn't believe how stern Shirosaki's voice was, like he was reprimanding a child. Ichigo sighed, looked away and told him about what had happened. When he was finished he was scared to look at Shirosaki, but he did nonetheless.  
Shirosaki's face was twisted in rage, his eyes glimmering with murderous intent.

"I'll kill that fucking bitch!" he roared and stood up.

He stepped with one leg outside the tub when Ichigo grabbed his arm.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, panic clear in his voice.

"I'll teach that bitch a lesson. You don't go fucking things up like that and then blame it on someone else."

Shirosaki's voice was girm and a shiver ran down Ichigo's spine.

"Please, Shiro. Listen to me. You can't do anything."

"Watch me."

"It's wrong what you are intending to do. You know I don't like violence, so please stop it."

Shirosaki stepped fully out of the tub and grabbed a towel. He shook off Ichigo's hand and started drying himself.

"She is supposed to be your friend and she goes and do such a thing. Unforgivable."

Ichigo left the tub as well.

"Please, Shiro. Am I not the one who should decide if it's unforgivable?"

Shirosaki snorted.

"Sorry Ichigo, but you're a pussy and you will just forgive her and you have to deal with feeling you can't trust her every day. Instead of telling her straight and knowing you're better off without her."

Ichigo grabbed Shirosaki's arm.

"Look at me, Shirosaki," he said sternly.

Shirosaki looked at him and they stood there silent for a while.

"Look, it's weekend anyway. Let's just take it easy until Monday and I see what I'll do then," Ichigo said and stepped up close to Shirosaki.

"No. She has to be taught a lesson."

"Sssh, no she doesn't. Not right now," whispered Ichigo and let his hand travel along the side of Shirosaki's face.

Shirosaki pulled Ichigo in for a kiss. Ichigo was somehow happy Shirosaki had gotten so mad for him, but he was more happy that he had made Shirosaki calm down.


	8. Threat

**Blubb, I'm really sick right now and I don't know when next update will be. Just so you guys know.**

* * *

Ichigo and Shirosaki was sitting on the bed, with Shirosaki's left arm around Ichigo's waist and Ichigo's arms around Shirosaki's neck. They were in the middle of a full blown make out session and Shirosaki's right hand was happily jerking Ichigo off.  
Ichigo moaned, sending a jolt of eagerness through Shirosaki. They were still naked from the bath and Shirosaki had noticed how Ichigo now and then opened his eyes and looked down. But it took a while before he moved to let his left hand to travel down Shirosaki's neck, chest, stomach and to finally reach his hard on. Ichigo let a finger run up and down it before he gripped it in his hands painfully slow. He then started a slow pump at first but soon joined in with Shirosaki's faster rythm and Shirosaki groaned.  
How wonderful it was that Ichigo finally touched him. Shirosaki let his arm slide up from Ichigo's waist to his shoulders and pulled him down so they were laying turned towards each other. Shirosaki then stopped kissing Ichigo, to nip at his jaw and lick his ear. When Shirosaki bit down on Ichigo's ear, he could feel the first shudder go through Ichigo and he stopped pumping with his fist.

"Bastard," Ichigo panted. "I am so close."

"That's why we're taking it a bit easy now. I don't want this to end now."

"Please let me come, Shiro," Ichigo begged.

"What do I get if I make you come?"

Ichigo seemed to try and figure something out in his clouded mind and he could only come up with one thing.

"I'll let you give me a blow job tonight."

Shirosaki stared at Ichigo for a second before he quickly started pumping again. He wasn't going to miss this chance.

"Promise you let me do it," he said.

Ichigo nodded.

"I promise," he moaned.

Ichigo shuddered as he came and Shirosaki smiled. A creepy smile in Ichigo's opinion. Ichigo had stopped pumping Shirosaki since he came and when Shirosaki sat up he grabbed his arm.

"You haven't come yet."

Shirosaki shook his head.

"It's fine. You get some rest now, you haven't slept that much last night."

Shirosaki grabbed a towel from the floor that had been left there when they had started their little make out session and took care of the semen on Ichigo. He then grabbed Ichigo and helped him lay down properly in the bed and put a blanket on him.

"Shiro?" Ichigo whispered.

"Yes?" Shirosaki whispered back.

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?"

Shirosaki chuckled before he kissed Ichigo.

"Silly, I'll always be here."

He stayed beside Ichigo until the other had fallen asleep. He then proceeded to get dressed and he left the apartment as quietly as he could. He had a certain woman to take care of.

Shirosaki walked with determined steps towards Rukia's house, or rather her brother's house. But he only got half way before he turned to walk up some stairs and she was standing at the top of them.

"Yo," he said and gave a grin.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"You're Rukia, right?" Shirosaki said with badly hidden malice in his voice.

She frowned.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Doesn't matter who I am. I'm just here to tell you to stay away from Ichi."

"Ichi?" she asked curious. "Oh, you mean Ichigo? Why? He is my friend, you know."

Shirosaki snorted.

"Riiight."

Rukia's frown deepened.

"Look, I don't know who you are but please refrain from telling me to stay away from my friends."

Shirosaki chuckled.

"Look, woman. Ichi is precious to me and you hurt him really bad at your little party. Tell me, would a friend really do that?"

Rukia took a closer look at him.

"I don't remember you at the party or being someone close to Ichigo at all. I mean, I've known him most of my life and I've never seen you."

"And I've known him longer and I know everything about him. I've been with him since he was born. And I'm telling you to back the fuck off. You have been a torn in his side a long time and not more than eight hours ago you took the final step to breaking him. So piss off or I break you."

"You..." Rukia took a few seconds to gather her thoughts. "You are that man Renji told me about. I don't know you, I've never seen you and yet you claim you have been with Ichigo that long? Sounds like a lie to me."

"Ever heard of the box of shadows?"

Rukia pondered for a while.

"Yeah, isn't that the special box where your shadow takes form?"

"Bingo!" Shirosaki gave her a huge, creepy smile and his eyes glittered with wickedness.

Rukia looked shocked at him for a long time before she was able to say anything.

"Y-you are his shadow?"

Shirosaki only smiled as he let it sink in to her puny little brain.

"But... how?" she whispered.

"Don't mind how. Just mind that you should stay the fuck away from Ichi."

"NO! Ichigo is my friend and I won't leave him alone."

"Just get it, you hurt him really bad and you will continue to do so if you stay around him. And now that you have fucked everything up, others will hurt him as well."

"That's why I need to...-"

Shirosaki grabbed her shirt and pulled her close.

"You stay the fuck away," he hissed.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" came Renji's voice.

Both Rukia and Shirosaki looked up and saw an angry Renji walk towards them. Shirosaki let go of Rukia and gave a huge grin.

"Your watchdog?" he asked amused and Rukia huffed.

When Renji came up to them he tried to stare Shirosaki down, but was only met with a wicked grin.

"Rukia?" Renji asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong Renji, we just had a talk," Rukia said and smiled.

"Didn't look like just a talk to me."

"Doesn't matter to you. I'm leaving. Don't forget to stay away," Shirosaki said and turned to leave.

"He is my friend," Rukia said with a stern voice.

"Then you should know it's time to back off. For his sake as much as for your own life. IF you value your life that is," Shirosaki said and looked over his shoulder with murderous intent evident in his eyes.

"Hey bastard," Renji said and grabbed Shirosaki's shoulder. "Don't go talking to her like that."

"Hands off. I bite," Shirosaki said with malice dripping in his voice.

Renji didn't budge as he gripped Shirosaki's shoulder tighter. It then happened so fast, Shirosaki grabbed Renji's hand and pulled him towards himself as he turned around, letting his fist connect with Renji's stomach. Renji grunted in pain as he sank to his knees and Shirosaki's let go of him.

"I told you I bite, unlike my real self."

Rukia hurried over to Renji's side and hugged him close.

"You...-" she started but was interrupted.

"Don't forget what I said. Stay away or I'll thrash you harder," Shirosaki hissed and left.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as a noise coming from the hall woke him up. The front door had been closed, or had he heard wrong?

"Shiro?" Ichigo called out.

No answer. He tried again, this time louder and suddenly Shirosaki was at the door, looking in on him.

"What is it?" Shirosaki asked worried and hurried over to sit on the bed beside Ichigo.

Ichigo only grabbed Shirosaki by the neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss. Shirosaki looked so smug as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo had gotten more and more bold, not that Shirosaki was complaining.

"You only wanted a kiss?" he asked and smirked.

Ichigo shook his head.

"Come," he said and lifted the blanket.

Shirosaki got it and crawled into bed with Ichigo, hugging him tight. It didn't take long though before Shirosaki felt frisky and started raining kisses on Ichigo's face. He let his hands slip down Ichigo's chest, playing with his nipples.

"Shiro, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked sternly, but without any real heat.

"I'm thinking of taking up on your offer from earlier today."

"My offer?" Ichigo asked uncertain.

"Oh, don't try with the "I don't remember". You will hold to your word, or I'll rape you here and now."

"I promised you something?"

Shirosaki sighed.

"Here, let me jog your memory."

Shirosaki sat up, pushing Ichigo to lay on his back. He straddled Ichigo's knees and leaned down, placing kisses along Ichigo's collarbone, then slowly made his way down the chest, stomach and finally ending up between Ichigo's legs. He licked his lips before he gently stroke Ichigo's member, trying to get it hard. Ichigo moaned and it didn't take long before it was hard. Shirosaki smirked in triumph.

"Now do you remember what you promised me?" he asked and looked up to find Ichigo blushing.

Ichigo nodded and looked away, he couldn't watch as he felt Shirosaki's hot breath on his hard on. Shirosaki's smirk widened and he gave a lick from base to tip, earning a moan from Ichigo.  
Shirosaki focused on the task at hand and he kissed Ichigo's tip before he swirled his tongue around it. He let his tongue glide down Ichigo's shaft and he let his mouth engulf it just a second later. He let his tongue run over the underside of Ichigo's shaft as he listened to Ichigo moan like crazy. He looked up at Ichigo to find he had put his right hands index finger in his mouth, he was blushing crimson. Shirosaki then gave a suck and was delighted to see Ichigo arch his back off the bed and give a particularly loud moan. The moan was like fuel to Shirosaki's ego and he happily sucked away, listening to Ichigo's honey voice melt with pleasure and gleefully watched how his body responded to every little thing Shirosaki did.  
Shirosaki had to hold Ichigo's hips steady when he started to buck them up towards Shirosaki's mouth, otherwise he would choke. But Ichigo was in his own world and didn't notice the iron grip Shirosaki had to have on his hips, leaving marks there. It didn't take long before Ichigo shuddered and came, without any warning whatsoever to Shirosaki. But Shirosaki didn't miss that Ichigo moaned his name as he came and Shirosaki lapped down as much as he could.  
When he was finished cleaning Ichigo's hard on, he slipped up beside Ichigo and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See, and that's what you have been saying no to for so long."

"Did you drink all of it?" Ichigo asked and frowned when Shirosaki nodded. "That's disgusting. Don't ever do that again."

Shirosaki chukled.

"But I wanted to taste you and does that mean I get to do it again?"

"NO! I just made one promise this time, it won't happen again."

Shirosaki pouted. Well, that was no fun. Now he had to find a way to make Ichigo promise it again. But how would he manage to do that? He kissed Ichigo's cheek again before cuddling up against him and he smirked. Oh well, he could always just do it, like when he jerked Ichigo off in the beginning. That reminded him.

"Hey, I haven't gotten my kiss for today."

"You have had plenty of kisses, now rest, you idiot."

Shirosaki pouted again.

"Not until I get my kiss."

"Damn it Shiro, I won't give you a kiss when you have just swallowed my semen, that's just plain disgusting."

"And if I brush my teeth first?"

Ichigo lay silent for a while.

"Yeah, maybe..."

Shirosaki was out of the bed in record time and rushed to the bathroom. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at the childishness of it all. Shirosaki really found happiness in the smallest of things and somehow that made Ichigo happy.


End file.
